Guinevere
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A somewhat-SuzaLulu-fic. As Lelouch Lamperouge watched The Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, browsing through the school's old photographs, he began to think that brain was surely not an important factor for someone to be accepted into The Knights of Round.


Guinevere

Title : Guinevere

Author : DnKS – giRLs

Rating : PG

Pairing : The barest hint of SuzaLulu

Disclaimers: Not ours… simple, right?

Warning: It's stupid, we warn you…. Not only the story but also the characters involved in said story…

Maybe his father had gone senile, Lelouch thought as he watched The Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, browsed through the school's old photographs. For all he knew, The Knights of Round were supposed to possess exceptional battling and intellectual ability. When he knew about Suzaku being The Knight of Seven, he thought that it had to be an anomaly. Sure, Suzaku was brave and he was good, _too_ _good_, in battlefield. Yet he could not say that Suzaku was _that_ smart. But when he saw Gino Weinberg, he reconsidered his initial thought.

Two people made too much to be called anomaly.

"Ooh… look at that!" Gino cheerfully remarked with a giddy expression like he was a ten year old kid in a candy shop. "You guys sure have the best idea for festivals. Just who might think about having a sport festival in winter?"

"That would be Milly Ashford," Lelouch said, trying not to frown. He could still remember how he nearly got the frostbite that time. "She is the president of student council."

"Oh, she surely is a wonderful lady if she could come up with this idea," Gino grinned, moving to the next photograph.

Lelouch sighed. Oh, yes, Milly Ashford was indeed a wonderful lady for she managed to make him, the greatest terrorist of the year, do that meaningless job of 'showing the school's hospitality toward Gino Weinberg'. Who might guess that this meant he was forced to sit for hours with the said boy watching numerous old photographs? At first he thought he could have a deep and mature conversation with The Knight of Three. But it turned out that Gino was more interested in observing old photographs instead of discussing about the affairs of the state.

Life was really unfair, even for a villain, Lelouch thought bitterly.

"Oh wow… doesn't that cat seem feral?"

Gino's statement made Lelouch end his soliloquy. He saw Gino pointing his finger to a certain photograph of Suzaku being bitten by Arthur. The photograph was taken during one of the student council meetings. Suzaku looked so comical in that photograph with Arthur the cat hanging stubbornly onto his arm. Seeing that, Lelouch smiled, though he did not know whether his smile was due to his remembering the fond memory or his sadistic pleasure at seeing Suzaku falling victim to that cat.

"Not really," Lelouch said to Gino. Arthur was nice to him. Suzaku was—_again—_only an anomaly.

"You sure?" Gino said as he watched yet more photographs showing Suzaku suffering the fatality of the said cat. "Because these photographs surely don't look like it."

"Arthur is nice, really," he smiled his best vice-president-of-student-council-smile. "It's just toward Suzaku that… those unfortunate events should befall upon…"

"Arthur?" Gino said while stared incredulously at him. "That cat was called Arthur?"

Lelouch blinked, "Well, yes."

He saw Gino laughing so hard in his seat after hearing his affirmation. He silently inquired him with his eyes for he could not see what was so funny about it.

"Of course it hated him," Gino explained amidst his laughing. "Suzaku is Lancelot."

Lelouch needed a second before he caught the other's joke. Arthur and Lancelot. Arthur the cat and Suzaku the Lancelot pilot. Realizing that, he silently chuckled in his mind. How fitting, he thought. For Arthur to attack Lancelot, it was something to be expected. No one would take betrayal lightly. Not even a cat. And—he thought bitterly—not even him.

"So," Gino said, suddenly pointing his finger toward him. "That makes you Guinevere."

Lelouch blinked. He blinked again. He started to think someone must have slipped something into his drink for he felt his wit that day did not come as fast as it usually did. That was why he needed some seconds before he managed a very indignant yelp.

"I am what?"

"Guinevere, you know, the one Arthur loved, yet she secretly loved Lancelot and committed adultery with him," Gino said casually. "So, the cat is Arthur, Suzaku is Lancelot, and you are Guinevere. It's fitting, right?"

Lelouch was speechless for a while before he stood up from his chair. Placing one of his palms against his chest for extra dramatic effect he loudly stated.

"I never had any sexual relationship with Suzaku!"

Just like the general consensus of bad timing decreed, at the very same time, the door to the student council room opened to reveal several bewildered looking people staring at the scene inside the room. There was Milly with her all-knowing smile. There was Shirley with her shocked expression. There was Rivalz with his eyes widened in surprise. There was even Anya Earlstraim with her placid expression. And of course, Lelouch groaned, there was Suzaku, that idiot, who was staring speechless at Lelouch. Surely they must have heard his outburst.

For a moment, no one spoke. It seemed they were still in shock of Lelouch's seemingly-random statement. Then Suzaku, ever so dim about the thing called timing, had the decency to tilt his face a little and innocently speak up.

"But Lelouch, we did…"

Throwing his sharpest glare to Suzaku, Lelouch managed to stop him from saying anything more. Yet everyone present in that room had drawn conclusion of their own based on that certain two words of 'we did'. Lelouch could only watched in horror at the dawning realization in his friends' faces. The silence was only broken by Lady Anya Earlstraim, The Knight of Six, with her calm voice.

"Hmm…" she said flatly while taking the photographs of firstly his face and then Suzaku's. "This is my first time seeing homos."

- end –

(A/N: so, our first Code Geass fic. Our first fic to post after the long term hiatus, as a matter of fact. Please do kindly leave your review so we might know what you think of this fic. For those who have known us from other fandom, you know we do accept things as extreme as nuclear waste as reviews. Honestly, we do, just not yet another thesis, please. Hope you have fun reading this. Extra point will be given to those manage to continue Suzaku's cut-off sentence.)


End file.
